


Pictures are worth more than words

by CleganeTrain



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Photography, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleganeTrain/pseuds/CleganeTrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is an intern at a top of the line magazine. Will she finally meet the person who can put an end to the people who killed her family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7:00am

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, soooo first fic.  
> I read them like crazy so.. why not!  
> Comments welcome.  
> Hate mail welcome.  
> Anything really  
> Enjoy <3

“Sansa wake up we are going to be late!!” Margery yelled from the door. Sansa mumbles something unintelligible and rolls over. Margery sighs and storms into the girl’s room. “Sansa we are not doing this today we are going to miss our flight. Now get your lazy ass out of bed!!!” Margery pulls the pillow out from under Sansa’s head and the girl shoots up, giving her bestie an evil glare. She groans and drags herself out of bed and towards her bathroom. Sansa looks are herself in the mirror; brilliant red hair in a mess around her face. She washes the sleep from her eyes and quickly undresses to take a shower. When she is finished, she puts on a simple black t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants.

  
“Sansa are you ready yet?” She hears Margery call from the kitchen. “Yes, I’m coming.” She yells back. Taking one last glance around, this is the last time that she’ll ever see this place. Her room was beautiful, elegant, but simple. She loved all shades of green. It had been her mother’s favorite color. Sansa sighs deeply and closes the door behind her, saying her silent goodbyes one last time.

  
When they arrive at the airport their flight is already boarding. The girls are running to their gate as they hear, “Flight 227 for Miami now boarding”. Margery glances at Sansa who has a frightened look on her face. “Everything will be fine, Sansa” Margery says in a sweet voice. She can see the panic in her friend’s eyes.

  
Sansa was worried to death. She hasn’t gotten on an airplane since the crash that killed most of her family. _“You can do this”_ , she thought to herself.

  
After they were seated, Sansa choosing to not take the window seat. She starts to think about her family and how proud they’d be of her if they were here. She was 16 when that plane crashed. She didn’t want to go on some stupid family trip, she wanted to spend the summer with her best friend. So after weeks of begging, her mother finally gave in and told her that she could stay with Margery. Little did she know, that was going to be the last time that she ever saw her parents, 3 brothers and sister. They never caught the people responsible for blowing up that plane, but she knew in her heart, without a doubt who had done it.

  
The ding for the seatbelts pulled her from her thoughts. _“Here we go”,_ she said in her mind, while grabbing Margery’s hand for support. Margery gave Sansa’s had a soft squeeze. Once they were up in the air Sansa had be able to relax a little, listening to her iPod and eating some chips offered by an overly nice flight attendant. The flight was short much to her pleasure, she was glad that they made it there safe.

“How far is our apartment from the airport?” Sansa asks. “It’s about 5 miles from the airport and about 10 miles from the company.” Margery responded, trying to call for a cab. Sansa didn’t know what she’d do without her. When her parents had died along with her siblings, Margery and her family didn’t hesitate one second to take Sansa in. Margery was like a sister to her and she felt that she owed her everything. On the car ride there Margery gave her the rundown of the city. Sansa had never been to Miami before, but Margery vacationed here with her parents every other summer.

  
Sansa just stared out of the window in awe at all of the different types of buildings and people. This was so different from where she grew up in Johnstown, Ohio with a population of only about 4,300. Sansa was so excited for this change, but it also scared her.

  
Once they arrived at their new apartment the girls go their separate ways, into their new rooms to get settled in. Sansa’s new room was much bigger than the one she had before, thanks to Margery’s parents letting them live in their vacation home until they could find something of their own. The color scheme wasn’t Sansa favorite, she’d never been found of plain colors. The walls were a cream and the carpet was the same. Sansa knew that she’d have to work hard to bring more life in to this dull room. Once she had unpacked her clothes, she went to find Margery. “The rest of our furniture and clothes should be here tomorrow” Sansa said, leaning in Margery’s doorway. “Wanna go grab a bite to eat?” “Sure” and the two girls left.

* * *

  
“Yeah boss, I tailed the cab, got the address” he said in a shady tone, watching the two girls leave their new home. “Follow them, I need to know everything, leave no details out or I will end you.” The voice on the phone growled then hung up.  
_“I better be getting good pay for this shit.”_


	2. 8:00am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is #2!  
> Sorry that it is so long. It's so hard to stop writing haha!  
> Comments and hate welcome   
> Enjoy <3

Sansa shot awake at the sound of her alarm, slightly groggy and still half asleep, she had a moment of terror before she remembered that she was in a new house. Checking the time on her phone it was 8:00 a.m. She has about 30 minutes to get ready. Today Margery is taking her on a tour of the office that she will be interning at. Margery will be working at the hospital just down the street. She has always loved helping people and wants to be a doctor someday.

Sansa walked to her new bathroom which was much more elegant than her last one. It was full of expensive soaps and shampoos. The plushest towels that she’s ever seen, she thought that she could stay in here forever. That thought was short lived when she felt her stomach growl. Taking a quick shower and putting on a casual but mature outfit, she decided on flats for the tour, not wanting to look too dressy, a grey flowing blouse and some black dress pants. She was never much on makeup since she had a natural blush. She pulled her long red hair up into a sophisticated pony tail and headed down to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bowl of fruit, all of her favorites. Strawberries, grapes and pineapple. She also toasted a few pieces of bread so that she could share with Margery. When Margery walked into the kitchen, Sansa smiled at the fact that she had dressed just right. Much like herself, Margery was wearing a bright yellow blouse, a black pair of slacks and some flats to match. The two girls smiled at each other and ate their breakfast in silence.

On the way to the office, Margery was pointing out buildings to Sansa and what they were, as well as who owned them. When they arrived outside of their building, Sansa couldn’t help but to let her mouth fall open. It was the most amazing structure that she’d ever seen. It was about 30 stories tall, sleek and black with silver lining the windows. What was even more amazing was the giant bright shining sign on the front of the building that said “Mockingbird Publishing”.

They went inside and walked to the front desk. Behind it sat a very small man with blond hair and a name tag that said “Olyver”.

“Welcome to Mockingbird Publishing” he said. “How may I assist you today?” Margery leaned over and told him that we were there for the tour. The man looked at here and smiled, “Oh yes! You must be the new intern!” Margery laughed and said “Not me, but her.” She pointed to Sansa who blushed and stepped up. “Of course” Olyver said. “One moment while I ring my associate, she will give you the grand tour.”

After waiting about 10 minutes, which really bothered Sansa. She felt that time was important in a professional setting such as this. A tall red headed woman, clearly from a bottle, with way too much cleavage showing, approached them. “Hello” she said in somewhat of an annoyed tone. “My name is Ros and I will be giving you the tour today.” “Please, follow me.”

Ros showed them everything! From where ideas started to where they came to life. Sansa was so glad that she went with the flats, otherwise she knew that she feet would be killing her. “And on the last stop of the tour, I would like to introduce you to your new boss.” “If you could wait right here, I will see if he is available.” _“He?”_ Sansa thought. With a name like Mockingbird she had always assumed that the CEO was a woman. Sansa had never really gotten along well with her male teachers in school, considering most of them were perves or assholes.

The longer that they waited the more anxious she was starting to get. Margery could see that and told Sansa that everything was going to be alright. “My father is good friends with Mr. Baelish and I promise he is amazing to work for” Margery said. Sansa glared at her, clearly mad at her friend for not providing this information sooner.

When Ros returned she had that annoyed look on her face again. “Mr. Baelish will see you now” she said with a smirk. “Right this way”. Ros lead them to two giant silver doors and pushed them open. Sansa was floored as soon as her eyes looked upon the room. The walls were covered in framed articles from the magazine. The furniture was plain black leather and in the back of the room sat a very, very handsome man behind a sleek sliver desk.

Sansa couldn’t help but to blush when he walked forward and greeted him. Margery gave her friend a sideways look and an elbow in the rib. Sansa stood up straight, trying to keep her blushing under control but she felt like her face was on fire. She held out her hand and to shake his. He smirked and grabbed her hand.

“Welcome to Mockingbird Publishing”, the same thing that Olyver had said to them when they arrived. “Which one of you lovely young ladies will be starting here tomorrow?” Sansa let go of the breath that she realized she had be holding and said with a small voice, “I am”. “My name is Sansa Stark and I hope to be a full time photographer for your magazine one day” she said with confidence. He gave small sad smile that did not reach his eyes. Sansa saw it and knew that he knew exactly who she was and the tragedy that had taken her family.

On the way out of the building, Sansa saw a small strange looking man walking in. When she caught a glimpse of his face, her heart stopped and she feared that her world was about to be over before it had the chance to begin.

 

* * *

 

“She’s got a job working for littlefinger” he said into the phone. “I don’t know what he wants with her but I will give you more information as soon as possible.” “I also saw your brother going into the office as she was walking out, no doubt she knew who he was.”

“That little bastard will ruin everything.” “GET RID OF HIM.” 


	3. 9:00am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is bleh..  
> Trying to figure out where I am going haha  
> I love Tyrion but he never dies so...   
> He's dead  
> Don't hate me  
> :)

It was Sansa's first day on the job and Mockingbird was in full swing. Some would call it chaos but Sansa only saw opportunity. When she arrived at her new desk with her photography equipment in tow, Mr. Baelish was already there. “Good morning Mr. Baelish” she said with a sweet voice, trying to control her blush. “Good morning Sansa, I hope that you are ready for the day because I have some very important news.” Sansa just nodded and stared at him, waiting to hear it.

“Tyrion Lannister has been murdered.”

In that moment Sansa froze. Then she began to laugh and laugh. When she finally caught her breath she saw Petyr staring at her, he wasn’t joking. Once the realization sunk in that he was actually dead, she fell silent and straightened her back. “Are we going to cover it?” she asked. A stupid question she knew but she didn’t know what else to say. “Yes. We are going to cover it.” He replied in a matter of fact tone. “Now gather your things and meet me in the parking garage.”

“Where are we going?” she asked as they were driving down the road. “To his house.” He said, never taking his eyes off of the road. How could she be so stupid? Of course they were going to his house, Sansa felt like such a rookie for asking all of these obvious questions. They sat in silence the entire ride, Sansa would occasionally steal a glance towards the man that she called her boss, hoping to not be noticed. She noticed his hair graying at the temples, making him look a little older than he probably is. How old is he anyway? She looked at his sharp features and his little bit of facial hair. She wished that she had the courage to reach out and touch him, but it was her first day on the job, and he is her boss after all.

“The police have given us full access to the details on the case and to his home.” Petyr said. “I want you to photograph everything, leave nothing out.” Sansa set to work snapping pictures of the man’s home, all while feeling guilty. She had just seen him the day before. _“Did Mr. Baelish have something to do with his murder?”_ she asked herself. Of course not! Why would she even consider it? There was something about him, when he smiled, like he has some kind of hidden agenda. Sansa would find out what it was.

“All done here, Mr. Baelish.” Sansa said, walking to stand beside him. “Very good. I’m going to go get new statements from the neighbor. I want you to write everything down.” Sansa sighed, this isn’t what she had signed up for. She just wanted to be a photographer. Petyr could sense her aggravation and pulled her aside before they reached the neighbor’s house. This caught Sansa off guard. “Look. I understand that you are interning to be a photographer for my magazine, but there are other things that need to be done. If you have an issue with what your job entails then we can discuss it when we return to the office. For now, you do as I say, do you understand?” Sansa replied with a small, “Yes sir” and looked down at her feet.

Petyr knocked on the door and Sansa stood quietly beside him. “Who is it?” a high pitched, older voice called. “Petyr Baelish of Mockingbird Publishings” he said with a clear voice. The woman opened the door and Sansa’s mouth dropped. “Sansa?” the woman shrieked, “Is it really you dear?” “What are you doing here?” Sansa couldn’t move. The last time she had seen the woman standing in front of her was at her family’s funeral, and it hadn’t been the best altercation. Her aunt had insisted that Sansa come to live with her and her son, but she hardly knew the woman. Margery's family had to fight her in court so that Sansa could live with them. The judge ruled in favor of Margery's family because they seemed more fit to take care of a grieving child.

“Aunt Lysa.” Sansa stated, looking everywhere but into the woman’s eyes. “Well don’t just stand there, come in, come in!!” she said with fake excitement. “What can I help you with today?” “We just had a few questions about your neighbor, Tyrion Lannister.” Petyr said in a professional voice. He was all business. “Oh that evil little man next door.” “Always having women over, partying and drinking through all hours of the night.” “One of his whores probably got jealous and did away with him.” Sansa was writing everything down, leaving nothing out. “So you didn’t like him.” A statement rather than a question. “Oh heavens, I did but he would keep my little Robin up all night fussing because of the noise.” “Did you notice anything out of the ordinary last night?” Petyr pushed. “I already talked to the police about this, why am I talking to you?” “I’m sure that you can get the details from them, now I must ask you to leave.” She said abruptly and very rude.

Once they got back to the office, Sansa downloaded all of the photos that she took on to a flash drive and went to see the boss. She knocked lightly on his office door. “Enter” he said in an aggravated tone. “Mr. Baelish I have the photos ready for you to view.” She said. “Close the door.” Sansa pushed the door closed and walked to sit in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. She handed him the flash drive and looked down at her hands. “Sansa.” She glanced up at him. Staring into his grey green eyes, suddenly finding herself unable to look away. “If you are to work here you need to keep your head up and be alert.” “Also, this a professional setting but here we aren’t strangers, you may call me Petyr.” “Petyr.” Sansa replied and blushed a little, it felt strange to call her superior by his first name.

Once he finished downloading the photos to his laptop, he dismissed her. “I will see you here tomorrow to go over these photos with you” “You may leave.” On the way back to her house she noticed a strange car parked across the street. She took down the plate number, JHP 994 and walked inside to tell Margery about her day. Once the two girls had gotten all of the details of their day out of the way, they decided to celebrate and go out to dinner. They settled on a little Italian place just down the road. After they ate and were headed home, Sansa noticed the same car with the same plate sitting across from the restaurant. “Hey Margery, have you ever seen that car before?” She turned to ask her friend, but when they turned back to look the car was gone.

* * *

 

“The job is done boss, he is dead.”

“Very good. Meet me tomorrow to collect your reward and for your next assignment.”

“The world will be rid of the Starks once and for all when I am finished here.” The voice laughed and hung up.


End file.
